I NEVER HAD A DREAM
by Aru Stark Black
Summary: one shot sobre la primer cita oficial de Sky y Syd


**I NEVER HAD A DREAM**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS POWER RANGERS SPACE PATROL DELTA NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A DISNEY Y ESAS COSAS, ESTA HISTORIA IGUAL ES UN SKY X SYD O UN SKYD. ES UN ONE SHOT**

Una tarde como cualquier otra en el cuartel S.P.D. las cosas marchaban con tranquilidad ahora que Grumm había sido derrotado, tanto era así que los chicos podía tener más tiempo para relajarse aunque siempre había algún demente que quisiera apoderarse de la tierra y del universo, pero como ellos eran los S.P.D tenían el deber de siempre proteger a la gente.

Había un Ranger que lo estaba pasando muy bien, y ese era el nuevo Red Ranger, Schuyler Tate, tenía todo lo que había soñado desde que era un pequeño, si desde que ese ser malvado le arrebato a su padre, por fin era el líder, pero eso no era lo único que lo hacía completamente feliz si no estaba el hecho de que por fin ella lo había aceptado, bueno al menos ella por fin acepto tener una cita, después de varias semanas de estar insistiendo.

Y ese día era hoy un domingo de invierno cuando ese solecito cálido apenas calienta pero que es igual de rico para las personas, los otros chicos Z y Bridge lo apoyaban en que por fin se le declarara a la chica de rubios rizos para que por fin comenzaran una relación, puesto que igual intuían que la Pink S.P.D Ranger albergaba dentro de su corazón los mismos sentimientos hacía el nuevo Red Ranger.

Bien es el día-dijo Sky ansioso- me veo bien? Pregunto algo alterado a su amigo- es que si no me vuelvo a cambiar- termino el chico

Ya te he dicho, como unas cincuenta veces que te ves bien- le dijo Bridge- además, tu bien sabes que Syd siempre está a gusto contigo vayas en uniforme o con ropa de civil- mientras decía esto lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, puesto lo que había dicho era verdad la chica siempre con el que mejor se llevaba era con Sky, y siempre había sido desde el momento de poner los pies por primera vez en la academia.

Creo que me pondré el suéter que me regalo en esa navidad- decía esto, mientras se dirigía al armario donde se encontraba su ropa- si ese será el correcto- y movía, la ropa desesperado buscando la prenda la cual no estaba en su lugar- no está, seguirá en la lavandería, ¿Por qué no revise antes que todo estuviera en orden?- y seguía sacando ropa del armario.

Bridge se reía puesto que veía que el chico traía puesto el suéter sobre los hombros, a lo que hablo mientras intentaba contener la risa-Oye Sky ¿ el suéter es rojo oscuro abierto con botones?

Si, ¿lo has visto? ¿ en dónde? ¿Está en la lavandería?- preguntaba rápidamente Tate- dime Bridge

Encima de tus hombros amigo-le respondió el nuevo Blue Ranger con tranquilidad- ya te dije que ella le gustaras como sea- le dijo.

Espero que así sea- suspiro Tate-

Mientras en la habitación de las chicas, Drew se arreglaba con facilidad, no era la primer cita que tuviera con un chico, pero si la más importante para ella puesto que saldría con Schuyler bueno Sky para ella, así que se esmero en su arreglo para que ella se viera más bonita de lo que normalmente se veía, quería que él se sintiera orgulloso de salir con ella, además de que quería que las demás cadetes vieran de quien era el Cadete Tate Red Ranger de S.P.D, puesto que no dejaría que nadie le quitara la persona que ella más quería y ese día sería importante para los dos, puesto que intuía que por fin el se le declararía.

Hola, vaya Sky se ira para atrás cuando te vea-dijo Z al ver a Syd que iba vestida con un bonito vestido blanco un estampado de flores abajo en la falda llevaba un suéter rosa pálido que había sido regalo de Sky del año pasado y era su favorito.

Solo me estoy arreglando un poco para mi cita con Sky-expreso Syd-quiero verme bonita para él, además de que él se merece esto y más de mi- termino Drew.

Pues te vez bien, demasiado rosa para mi gusto-decía Z- pero a él le gustas así toda Pinky y eso, así que a Sky le gustaras como te veas, aun sea con tus mascarillas de medía noche o toda de gala- le dijo en tono divertido-

Pues yo soy muy feliz debido a que por fin saldré con él-dijo Syd

Pero si lo habías rechazo muchas veces—le contesto Z extrañada- si tanto querías salir con él porque no aceptaste a la primera?- interrogo la Yellow Ranger.

Porque en esa época él era demasiado arrogante- decía la chica rubia- y yo quería ver si llegaba el día en que él se mostrara como el chico amable que conocí cuando nos inscribimos aquí.-termino de hablar con una sonrisa en los labios- y sabes él volvió a hacerlo y es más es mejor persona de lo que era antes-

Creo que el amor flota aquí-hablo Z- bueno Syd disfruta tu cita y espero que me cuentes que ya son novios al finalizar el día porque si no te arrepentirás-y salió de la habitación hacia la sala de entretenimiento-

Llego la hora en que se habían quedado de ver ambos chicos fuera del cuartel, el primero en llegar fue Sky puesto que no quería hacer esperar a Syd, lo cual era ilógico puesto que vivían en el mismo lugar y era lo más seguro es que se vieran en cualquiera de los elevadores de dicho lugar. Pero aun así, salió antes.

Ella llego solo un minuto después que él, en realdad se veía muy linda ya antes la había visto salir arreglada, pero en esta ocasión superaba las otras, no sabía que decir porque sentía que las palabras le fallaban de una manera asombrosa.

Vamos Sky-hablo por fin la chica- ven primero demos un paseo-le dijo tendiéndole la mano la cual él tomo y la estrecho con suavidad.

Bien vamos Syd-dime a donde te apetece ir-dijo Schuyler- al parque dar un paseo- pregunto el chico.

Creo que dar un paseo será divertido, Sky-dijo Syd sonriente a su amigo- y salieron caminando de S.P.D rumbo al parque, pasaron una tarde divertida mientras charlaban, eran buenos amigos así que no había nada por conocer uno del otro.

Sabes –dijo Sky- este día lo estaba esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo, puesto espero que aceptes o digas si a mi pregunta- le decía mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos de la chica. ¿Dime Sydney Drew aceptarías ser mi novia?- el chico esperaba la respuesta de ella y mientras lo hacía sus manos temblaban, eso era raro en él, ya que siempre era el más centrado, calmado y con sangre fría en las misiones más peligrosas que le fueron encomendadas en el pasado, pero ahora mientras esperaba esa respuesta todo el cuerpo le temblaba.

SI –dijo ella- Si acepto Sky, estaba esperando tu pregunta desde hacía muchos meses atrás,

En serio Syd-pregunto de nuevo Tate con los ojos brillando de la emoción que ahora le embargaba su pecho

Si-repitió ella- en eso el chico la abrazo y como era tan pequeñita para él la cargo con facilidad mientras daba vueltas con ella, para bajarla para así darle un beso al que ella respondió.

Siguieron con su cita durante el resto de la tarde, pero el seguía con la curiosidad del porque ella ahora su novia nunca antes había aceptado tener una cita con él así que se lo pregunto.

Dime Syd ¿Por qué antes no aceptas tener una cita conmigo'-fue la pregunta de Sky

Bueno yo estaba esperando a que dejaras de ser el ególatra en el cual te habías convertido, y paso tiempo y por fin ya no lo eres- le dijo la chica sonriéndole.

Sky sonrio para atraerla hacía él, si lo hubiese sabido antes que ese era el motivo, no hubiera tardado tanto en cambiar, pero ahora que ya tenía a su pequeña rubia, asi que no la dejaría ir nunca. Y sin decir nada más se encaminaron rumbo a las instalaciones de S.P.D

**FIN**


End file.
